Just a cat?
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Bulma decides to throw a party and invite her friends as well a certain god of destruction, someone wonders if he is a cat... Whis discovers, what will happen? Read to discover!


_Rated** K**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Super, just the plot and the OC._

* * *

_Alright folks, how about something funny? _

_While I was watching Dragon Ball Super an idea hit me in full force, so I had to write it down!_

_Someone watched Beerus for a while and formed an opinion about him, now imagine Bulma and that person talking about that opinion._

_A certain Angel discovered about it, so what will happen?_

_Read and laugh!_

_My Spanish isn't good... don't kill me ok?_

* * *

**Just a cat?**

Bulma joined her friends again for an afternoon full of conviviality and as normal hired some catering services to give the best to all of them, and among her friends is the God of Destruction Beerus and Whis, who enjoy a good dish of food.

Everyone's in a big dug, Bulma is in one of the food stalls, which belonged to one of her friends, AnaYsa, "You're still amazing Ysa, you have angel's hands when it comes to cooking!

I love your spicy tortillas!" The Latin girl smiles, "Bulma I'm proud to be Mexican and share this with you!" Bulma knows that her friend left Mexico to try her luck, and since she was a chef this made it easier for her, managed to open a small restaurant in the city, but she went through a lot of difficulties... but thanks to her Ysa managed to overcome the difficulties, and due to her excellent food and being a good friend, invited her to participate in the event, Ysa accepted.

"Vegeta loves your Chicken Quesadillas." She nods, "_Si_... and that friend of yours, Songoku, the last time I was here they devoured everything I had." Bulma remembers well, the faces of the two Sayajins when they finished... the food was so spicy that they had to drink water, but they wanted to eat more!

"Did _El Gatito_ come?" Bulma raises her brow, "_El_ _Gatito, _Ysa?!" The Latina girl waves, "_Si_... himself, the one who reminds a cat!" Bulma calculates soon, "Are you referring to Beerus?" Ysa nods, "Oh yes, Bulma." Then she asks smiling, "Is he a cat? "

Bulma looks at her, "Why do you ask that Ysa?" The Mexican girl explains, "He reminds me of a bald cat... a Sphinx cat more precisely." Bulma knows that her friend loves cats and managed to bring hers directly from Mexico, had everything to date including the vaccines that were required to enter Japan, and respected the quarantine period.

Bulma looks through the corner of the eye, seeing the figure of the god in question, "Well... since you say it, it's true, it reminds a cat." Ysa smiles, "_Si_... it's true." And she continues to watch him from a distance, "The last time he was here, he tasted tortillas, and liked it!" Bulma agrees immediately, "It's true, but there's been something he hasn't tasted yet."

This time who raised their eye over was the Latin girl, "Which food hasn't tasted it yet?" Bulma reveals, "Your pudding." Ysa looks at the exhibitor, "I've got plenty here." Then adds, "It looks like a Sphinx, but I've never seen a cat have a healthy appetite, mine eats well, but not like Beerus!" Bulma smiles, "Just you!" And let go of a laugh.

The girl remembers Beerus, who was in her tent enjoying the spicy food, sketching a smile, did not talk much to him because she was preparing more Mexican food for those who wanted to try and think to herself.

"_It's a humanoid cat... I wonder if he has a sandbox for his needs!"_ While thinking starts laughing a little bit.

Bulma realizes, "Why do you laugh?" The Mexican girl replies, "It's my imagination working... Does he have a giant sandbox where he lives?" Bulma starts laughing like she never did, "Oh Ysa just yourself you to make me laugh!" And they both start laughing like never before.

"Beerus is a cat, Bulma!" Says Ysa as she laughs hard.

Their laughter catches Beerus' attention...

He looks at the Mexican food stall, and who's there? Bulma laughing with a brunette human, then walks there, Whis notices, "Where are you going Lord Beerus?" The god of Destruction points out, "That tent over there, Mrs. Briefs is over there with another human!" Whis just says, "I'm going with you, is the food good?" Beerus replies, "Yes, I liked the Tortillas!" Whis gets a glow in his eyes, "I'll try it!" And they both headed there.

The two girls laughed hard, not realizing that Beerus approaches with Whis, "A giant sandbox, you're amazing Ysa!" And they keep laughing...

"Ahem..." The two found themselves, seeing both, Bulma stutters and Ysa blushes, so ashamed, _"Aye... Caramba!"_ And she starts babbling a few things in Spanish.

"Looks like both of you are having fun!" Bulma is silent, but the Latina girl recovers by saying, "I told her a joke that's all!" Whis looks at the brunette girl and feels like she's hiding something, but nothing says moving forward with a question, "Do you make tortillas?" A smile graces Ysa's face, "_Si,_ is typical of my home country! You wanna try my friend?" And without realizing it just says, "_El Gatito, _tried it and loved it!" Bulma couldn't hold and let go of a laugh, and the other two stares at her," What Bulma? Ask the Latina girl.

Bulma just says, "What did you just say!" She looks at Beerus, who doesn't realize what this had just said, "Oops... my bad!" And start preparing the tortillas very quickly, hoping that Beerus wouldn't notice what she called him.

"Vegeta would flip out if he heard you say this!" Ysa raises a brow when Bulma whispered to her asking, "What do you mean Bulma?! What do they have to make señor Vegeta tremble?" Bulma replies, "He knows them very well and knows what they're capable of!" She gets to realize it, and remembers the first time she saw Vegeta revering them, noting that he trembled, "Oh!"

She talked to Bulma but at the same time made the typical Mexican food, and, amazingly, the tortillas are perfect.

And at the end of some time, the two deities are eating tortillas, and she continues to make more Mexican delicacies for the two to eat, Bulma waves her saying softly, "I'm going to get out of here..." Ysa just says, "Go I can hold the fort!" And Bulma gets out of there.

Ysa continues to work on her food, and Whis looks at her, saying softly, "I know what you called to Beerus!" She looks at Whis shocked, "Shhh... keep that under wraps!" The angel continues to enjoy the food, "Have golden hands! Your food is very good!" And look at the side watching Beerus devour everything.

Ysa closes her eyes by saying to Whis, "Who tells the truth doesn't deserve punishment, and Lord Beerus is a cat!" The angel knows she's right, but he won't let it show, "You know if he finds out, he can destroy you!" She doesn't waver at all, continuing to prepare more food.

Whis is questioned and his curiosity speaks louder, asking softly, "Tell me Ysa, why do you call _El Gatito _to Lord Beerus?" The girl replies, "Look at him and tell me if you don't have that impression." Really what the human says has its logic, Beerus **It's ** a cat and behaves like such, even in the way of sleeping and responds, "In fact it's true, he's a cat but doesn't have a sandbox as you think." She gets enlightened but smiles looking at the god in question devouring his food.

"He has a very healthy appetite, which makes me very satisfied!" And add to Whis, "I have something for him, and I bet he'll love it!" The angel is curious, "What is it?" She removes from the exhibitor a bowl full of something that smells very good, "Smell it my friend." Whis feels the scent, "Is this what I'm thinking?" She nods, "Yup!"

Beerus finishes his meal, "It's divine... human!" She puts the pudding bowl in front of this, "What is this?" And it starts smelling the contents, AnaYsa gives him a spoon, "Taste it!" He accepts the spoon, then removes a piece and puts it in his mouth, feeling its texture and flavor.

He is observed by both AnaYsa and Whis, and she crossed fingers for him to like, that pudding was a recipe from her grandmother.

An explosion of flavors invades Beerus' palate, and he devours the pudding with taste, "What is this?" While eating, an answer is heard, "Pudding!" He keeps looking at her and the bowl listening to her, "It's my _abuela's _Dolores' recipe, taught me how to do it, only this is made with eggs, milk, and sugar as well as a lot of patience, and in the end, it takes a little caramel!" Whis looks at her, "I bet you know how to make other pudding qualities!" She nods, " _Si..._ there are with various flavors, and also do with condensed milk but I prefer the classic!

This is the flan pudding; we eat a lot in my native country." Beerus never had eaten something so simple, and yet it's so tasty!

He listens to the Latina girl, "I heard you didn't eat pudding because of señor Buu!" Beerus asks, "How did you know?" She explains, "Bulma told me, and I was very curious about you." Whis calculates right away, "I see, and I bet due to your cooking Bulma invited you several times!" Ysa explains, "Bulma helped me at a difficult time in my life, and she loves my food, and due to that she made me an invitation and I accepted, that's how I met you." Whis thinks to himself, _"So the first impression she had of Lord Beerus was that he was a cat! She even nicknamed him; "El Gatito," it's funny!"_ And sketches an imperceptible smile while looking at Beerus, but not to Ysa.

"Bulma did well to invite her, so I wouldn't have the opportunity to taste these spicy delicacies as well as this wonderful pudding!" Praise Beerus, ignoring what they both think about him.

Beerus is momentarily distracted... his eyes fall in the Latina's girl figure, noting that she's brunette, has brown eyes, her face is very exotic, will she have Indian traits? She has bright black hair, that is in a bun, a little taller than Bulma, and her body has the right measures, noting that she has some muscle... perhaps she does some exercise, and noticed that she has a heavy accent.

She notices that he studies her, "Are you enjoying the view, Lord Beerus?" He nods, "Yes, and I like what I see... Ana." She blushes, "Thank you." He asks, "Why don't you let go of your hair? It would be fine." She replies, "I can't do it, because I don't want any of it falling in the food!" He notices her earrings, so characteristic of her home country.

"I come down from the Incas Lord Beerus, I am very proud of my ancestral heritage!" Whis knows what she's talking about, after all, he's been watching earth for thousands of years, watching humanity evolve and grow, even with ups and downs.

Beerus, on the other hand, continues to observe Ysa, smiling, "In fact, it's good to be proud of our origins." And deep breaths, remembering with longing the life he had before becoming a god of Destruction, she calculates soon, and holds him in the hand, "Nostalgia squeezes is not?" He feels Ysa's delicate hand upon his, "Yes..." She just says, "It's only natural that we miss who we love the most, I had to leave my country to look for a better life, and I miss my family.

I know they're proud of me, because I've thrived in this country thanks to good friends, you know what mitigates my longing?" Beerus and Whis are interrogated, but the answer is not expected, "It's my cat, Pepe." The two are amazed by such an answer, "He is my best friend and keeps me company, brought him because it would cost to leave him behind!"

AnaYsa's answer touches a point in Beerus, as he also had to leave his home Planet to become what it is today, a god of destruction and expresses it to the human girl, who only thinks to himself, _"A planet full of cats like_ _him, _ _wow!"_ And she sketches a smile, he doesn't even notice and doesn't even know what she thought at that very moment.

"Well... sadness doesn't pay debts, so let's talk about other things!" Suggests the Latina girl, both the angel and god agreed immediately, continuing to enjoy the spicy food that Ysa prepares.

Shortly after appears Vegeta, who immediately makes a bow to the two deities, Ysa turns to the Saiyajin, "What do you need señor Vegeta?" He looks at her, "Miss AnaYsa could you prepare me some chicken quesadillas?" She notices his posture, but nothing says, "Of course señor Vegeta!" And she starts working right away.

The saiyajin notices that she is at ease with the two deities, for he had observed her in the distance to interact with them.

Beerus ends his meal by saying, "I loved your food AnaYsa!" She smiles, "I've had every taste Lord Beerus!" And listen to a request from Beerus, "To finish Vegeta's order, could you prepare more of this food and your pudding for me and Whis to take home?" She nods, "Of course Lord Beerus." And the two deities let the Latina girl work as well Vegeta.

"AnaYsa, you are very brave!" Observes Vegeta, she replies, "Thank you, but they don't scare me." He leans against the counter, "But you should... Ysa." She continues to eat by saying, "I respect them señor Vegeta, fear is the root of all evils, and whatever they have done to you in the past, I don't care.

I know he tried to destroy the Earth, and you also tried to do it." That answer leaves Vegeta speechless because she had touched a point.

She adds, "Who am I to judge you?" He looks her in the eye, "As I told you, you're very brave, and you're very sincere!" She smiles, "I try to do my best señor Vegeta." And she only tells him while watching the two deities up close, "In fact, Lord Beerus is a cat." Vegeta trembles, "May he does not hear you say that!" She smiles, "Whis knows, but nothing will say." And let go of a laugh leaving Vegeta stupefied, "You're crazy AnaYsa!" She blinks her eye, "Of course I am!" And she continues to prepare the Quesadillas in great quantity, she knows that Vegeta and Songoku have a great appetite, at last...

"Here's señor Vegeta!" And give him everything, "Thank you... Ysa." Thanked Vegeta and left her tent.

Then she puts it to work, has to prepare the food that Beerus asked to take, and observes them thinking to herself, " _I don't know why Vegeta fears him, but I keep my opinion on Beerus... in fact, it's a cat!"_ And she's still working, and while prepares everything leaves at the bottom of Beerus' order bag, the phone number and the address, who knows if he comes by her house one day just to have two fingers of conversation and something else.

_"Oh yes… he's a cat and has a nice body!" _Her eyes glow while having a naughty thought.

End...

* * *

_Well... what do you say?_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
